Leave the Busting to Us!
|image= Bust 'Em Logo.png |caption=The logo of the show that helped Candace in busting the boys |season= 1 |production=117B |broadcast=26 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |storyboards=Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |director=Zac Moncrief |us=April 19, 2008 |international= |xd= |pairedwith="Greece Lightning" |dvd=''The Daze of Summer'' | arc= | adapt= | iTunes= }} Candace is sure that with the help of a local television show she'll be able to bust her brothers. Dr. Doofenshmirtz recalls his failed magic career and decides to create a new ice age. Episode Summary Candace yells to her Mom that Phineas and Ferb build a giant Ferris wheel in the backyard, but Linda said that she needs to drop the groceries first. At the backyard, Isabella remarks it was the best, two astronauts stated it was a great ride and needs to send them to the moon along with the alien. As Agent P flies and evades a laser that destroys its foundation causes the giant Ferris wheel to roll away. As Candace tells her mom that their a giant Ferris wheel in the backyard, but Linda claims that she doesn't see it. Candace mimicked them: "Why don't you come in for some snacks", "Oh, there you are Perry", and "Ferb says that "Gladiators are Roman not Greek". Candace feels annoyed that always the same thing and it's like her life is a bad sitcom she walks across the living room, and sees an ad for a show called Bust Em!, which is a show that gets little brothers busted for the things they do. Candace calls the show to come to her house that she has a show for them. The next day, Phineas feels it a hot day and knows what to do today. Linda tells Candace that she off to her cooking class. As she left, a truck came by to drop Phineas and Ferb's stuff off, and Candace asks that was quick and see the Bust Em! Van and tells her brother that they should do what their doing. Phineas states that was out of character of her and ask where's Perry. Agent P enters the bathtub and enters to his lair. Major Monogram brief him about a beautiful day that Doofenshmirtz will do something bad and their communication was starting to breaking up that he calls him through a land-line a re-brief about his mission. Lulu and her assistant Fifi tells Candace to come inside the van and they introduce themselves. Candace asks if they can help her bust her brothers, and Lulu they can since they planted cameras in their backyard and tells her that she feels her pain. Candace ask if their show is popular, but Lulu says that it maybe canceled if they don't have anything great to show and ask to do the Bust Em! motto. Candace shows them what Phineas and Ferb were doing since it was almost done, and they are shocked about it. Lulu claims that this will be their special episode. Phineas asks what do they think about their water slide. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Agent P swing to Doofenshmirtz but it was a fake picture of him and a concrete wall that Doofenshmirtz finds it funny that he fell for the fake window trick. Then suddenly the real Agent P swings in and hits him, Doofenshmirtz wonders how that happened and sees that the first one is a dummy. Doofenshmirtz gives him points for what he did, and shows why he's wearing a magician hat. He was a very unsuccessful magician when he was younger, since he always drew a skunk instead of a rabbit. He tricks Agent P into thinking that his shoe is untied and traps him in a box. He reveals his Gloom-inator 3000-inator that tells that he will launch weather pellets in the atmosphere to turn the Tri-State area into a new ice age. Doofenshmirtz then tries a magic trick to make Agent P and the box disappear. He impresses with himself and he states that he should have been doing magic. Phineas invites Candace to ride in the water slide with them, but Candace says she will not go. Lulu told her that she needs to if she wants to bust her brothers. She puts a helmet with a camera inside it on Candace, which allowed them to record it. Phineas tells about the safety features and wearing life jackets. He removes the camera out of Candace's helmet and started the water slide ride. After a long fun ride, Phineas asks if anyone wants to do it again and Candace says that they're crazy, but is cut off by Lulu who says that she'd love to. She gives Candace a cowboy hat with a camera inside it, and she goes for another ride in the water slide. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz flies out in a hot air balloon with the Gloom-inator 3000-inator and gives it a test run that fired some weather pellets that turned into a tornado. He stated that it worked perfectly that puts many weather pellets into the Gloom-inator 3000-inator. He was unaware that Agent P pulled out of his magician hat and fires a bunny at him. Doofenshmirtz claimed that it's the bunny that he hadn't seen since the 7th grade, but Agent P fires more bunnies from of the hat at him and quickly descends on the ground. On the ground, the farmer's wife nagged her husband that he spent all their life savings to make a bunny farm without buying any bunnies. The basket of bunnies fall from the sky on top of her. The husband claimed that she owed him an apology and she agrees. Doofenshmirtz escapes out of the bunnies and Agent P goes after him. At the Bust Em! van, Candace asks if they got everything that they needed and Lulu shows that they got it, She tells Candace to call her mom for the big confrontation scene while she calls the station manager. Candace calls Linda who asks what took her so long and Candace says that she has to come home now and it's gonna be different this time, while Lulu calls the station manager that stating that this will be their best show they have. Doofenshmirtz stole a boys' bike to run away while Agent P gives a girl 20 bucks for her skateboard and chases him. Lulu feels that they gonna have a second season for this until Doofenshmirtz and Agent P passes them that she and Candace wonders what was it that turn their head and unknowingly sees the tornado comes and destroys the water slide. When Linda and the station manager arrives at the house, Linda wonders who the people are. Candace told her that they're gonna be on TV and finally have proof while Lulu tells her manager that they have ratings dynamite, then shows him the backyard. The manager only saw Phineas and Ferb sitting in a tree. Lulu was shocked and can't believe that it disappeared and Candace tells her welcome to her world. Lulu remembers that they still had the recording in the van. She and Candace do the Bus Em! motto. The station manager asks Linda if that she experienced this and Linda told him that this happens almost everyday. While Candace and Lulu run to the van, the station manager told Linda that he would not be getting use to that. She told him he will soon, however Lulu and Candace were both shocked that the Bust Em! van is gone. Doofenshmirtz stole the van and is happy that someone left the keys inside. As Agent P chased after him, he stopped at the traffic light turned red and left Doofenshmirtz escape. Doofenshmirtz tells him that what he gets for being a good guy that he's unaware that he heading toward the tornado that he created and curses Agent P for this. Linda asks the boys that they keeping cool, and Candace mimicked them again: "Hi, mom", "Oh, There you are Perry", and 'Ferb says' "That's why I will never wear suspenders in public." Candace said: "Why don't you come in for some snacks" then her mom offered some pie. Candace tells Lulu that see feels her pain now and offers her some pie. Songs *''Leave the Busting to Us!'' *''Gotta Make Summer Last'' End Credits Doofenshmirtz is still inside the Bust 'Em! van in the tornado, then decides to turn into a skid but falls over the farmer's wife while she's scolding him for selling their bunny farm, buying a van rental place and not buying a single van. Then Doofenshmirtz in the van is about to fall on the wife. After the wife says "Not one word," the screen goes black and you hear a crash. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry jumps into the bathtub, turning on the shower and appearing in his lair in through a bat of steam wearing a towel. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *One of the aliens says "erimnevop yelsgnik nad", which is "Dan Kingsley Povenmire", Dan Povenmire's full name, spelled backwards, while leaving the Ferris wheel. The aliens in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" also use the "alien word", "erimnevop" (which is actually "Povenmire" spelled backwards). *Isabella does not appear to laugh when Candace asks if the ride is over. *Sassy Miss K appears in the song Leave the Busting to Us! but has no lines. Production Information *This is the only episode so far to actually show or even mention someone swearing, seen in the Leave the Busting to Us! song where it says, "...don't swear or cuss..." and showing a teen girl with a "censored" block in front of her mouth. Errors *Ferb mentions that "that is why I will never wear suspenders in public". Since he is British, he should have called suspenders "braces." However, this may have been left out purposely to cause less confusion. * After Agent P swings in to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. the window he just swung through is covered in glass. * Doofenshmirtz removes the paper to reveal a brick wall, but when it's shown inside, there is a small window right where the wall was. It could be a mirror. Continuity *The next time someone tries to help Candace "bust" the boys is in "Put That Putter Away", "The Flying Fishmonger", and "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" (All 3 being Stacy. However, Jenny also helps in "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *The aliens on the Ferris wheel are the same as the one shown in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" and "Vanessassary Roughness." *The kid Doofenshmirtz steals the bike from is the same kid who was singing at the beginning of "Flop Starz", and is seen in "Greece Lightning". * Ferb's line regarding gladiators ties into the previously aired and produced episode, "Greece Lightning". *This is the first episode to feature two days of summer, and only three others feature an unusual number of days ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" and "Traffic Cam Caper", which happens during the night, and "Phineas and Ferb-Busters".) *The first episode to feature the business man and his nagging wife (other appearences include "Put That Putter Away", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy", and "Hip Hip Parade".) Allusions *The title is play on a bus company's motto "take the bus and leave the driving to us". * The TV show Bust 'Em is a likely parody of MTV's Busted. * Night of the Hunter: Lulu's knuckle tattoos "bust" and "them" struggling against each other are a reference to this movie where the antagonist, a corrupt preacher, does the same thing with tattoos of the words love and hate. * "Very Special Episode" advertising term: Lulu says that "I think we finally have our very special episode!" Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John Viener as Norm * Vicki Lewis as Lulu * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Gwendoline Yeo as Fifi * Alec Holden as Django * Additional voices by: Corey Burton, Jennifer L. Hughes, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Richard O'Brien, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Gwendoline Yeo :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 songs